


i'll always fight to come back to you

by boneswrites



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Major Character Injury, Team as Family, Whump, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried Owen Strand, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Carlos relaxes slightly at seeing TK standing in front of him, but still a little worried, he’ll make sure TK gets checked out before the 126 leave the scene. He finds himself smiling and nodding when TK gives him a smile and nod himself.I’m here, I’m okay.Carlos only allows himself to look away when his partner calls his name.TK watches Carlos turn and talk to his partner and puts one foot in front of the other as he starts making his way to the firetruck, undoubtedly to be lead to the ambulance by his teammates instead.No one notices the sharp edged cuts in TK’s turnout coat.Alternatively: TK saves a little girl when a ceiling collapses during a call and doesn't realize he's injured until he's tumbling forward, the only thing stopping his body from hitting the ground being Carlos's fast reflexes.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt:Tarlos + doesn't realize they've been injured
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Carlos Reyes' Family (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151549
Comments: 27
Kudos: 302





	i'll always fight to come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More Tarlos Bad Things Happen! This one kinda ran from me, I didn't expect it to be this long but it all fell into place and I got so emotional writing this! The whump, angst, hurt, comfort and fluff are all in here! I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated! Comments and kudos always make my day and put a smile on my face!
> 
> (I apologize if anything is inaccurate with the rescue or the medical parts.)

The fire roars around the firefighters as they work to get the family out of the burning house. It had been a small fire that went ablaze far too quickly, half of the home around engulfed by flames and one kid was still unaccounted for.

“Marwani, Strickland, report,” Owen howls into the radio, standing outside and watching closely with Mateo by his side and Carlos standing a couple of feet away.

“Got the parents, Cap, heading out now,” Paul replies. 

“Copy that. Ryder, Strand, report,” Owen requests next.

“Still looking for the kid, Cap.” 

“Be quick,” Owen orders. 

“Found her, Cap,” TK’s voice takes over the radio a few beats later. “We’re moving.”

Hearing those words from his boyfriend, Carlos starts moving to the other side of the lawn, joining his partner and making sure the scene and perimeter are still secured.

Inside the house, the ominous echo of the ceiling creaking above TK and Judd makes the blood run cold in their veins. 

“TK! You need to get out of there now!” Judd yells. 

“Judd, what’s happening?” Comes Owen’s immediate question. 

But all TK has time to do is look up with wide eyes before all he can see is the debris tumbling down, aimed directly at him and the child in his arms. On instinct, he dives, shielding the little girl and wrapping his arms around her. The crashing sound is almost deafening.

He can’t hear Judd’s cry of his name or his father’s worried response that comes through a second later. 

“Judd, talk to me!” 

“The bedroom ceiling, Cap!” Judd barks. “It came down on TK and the kid!”

Owen freezes for a moment. This is what he always dreaded. His worst nightmare is currently coming to life in front of his very eyes. He knows TK is excellent at his job, doesn’t have a single doubt about that, but…bad, terrible things still happen and as much as Owen loves working with his son, this is a time when he hoped TK would be safe, far away from here. 

But he doesn’t have time to go down that road. No. His son needs him. He slips back into Captain mode. 

“Strand, respond,” Owen says into the radio, trying to keep his voice steady, but it still wavers. 

Silence. 

“TK! Can you hear me?” Judd’s thick voice echoes through the radio. 

Still nothing. 

Noticing the sudden tense atmosphere, and realizing that everyone is out except for TK and Judd, Carlos frowns and walks back to Owen. It has been too long since TK said they’re coming out.

And the words Carlos hears next, drop his heart into his knees. 

“TK! Please respond!” Owen doesn’t attempt to conceal his breaking voice, now laced with panic at his son’s silence. 

Carlos’s eyes go wide at Owen’s words, filled with fear and concern, turning his attention to the house. He prays TK emerges any second through the dust.

He doesn’t. 

Owen switches gears. “Judd, can you reach TK?”

“Working on it, there’s a lot of fallen debris and wooden logs,” Judd pants. 

“Move quickly but carefully, Judd, we can’t risk a secondary collapse.”

Then Carlos puts one and one together: the house collapsed on TK. More dread sets into his bones. 

He holds his breath, waiting for Judd’s updates. 

“Keep the line open, Judd,” Owen pretty much pleads.

“Copy, Cap.”

Then Judd goes back to screaming out TK’s name. 

No answer comes from the fallen firefighter. 

Carlos instinctively moves closer to Owen, now standing right next to him as he nervously swallows, his throat suddenly dry. He and Owen share a brief look, but he sees his own emotions staring back at him in the Captain’s eyes.

Fear. Worry. Aching. Pain. 

They don’t say anything, what really is there to be said? It feels like they’re in limbo, not knowing what’s going to happen, not knowing what or how to think. There’s an understanding between them. And then they break their look and turn back to the house.

The air is stiff around them, the sun suddenly too warm, and they’re all collectively holding their breaths. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he was listening and praying for it, he could have missed it. 

He would have missed the smallest of groans bouncing off the radio.

Owen and Carlos share another look, but this time, there’s a hint of hope in both their eyes. 

And Carlos can cry with relief at what he hears next.

“Judd?”

TK’s voice is small and low, but it’s there. It’s there and TK is alive.

Carlos’s shoulder sag and he squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath and slightly leaning forward and start collecting himself again.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Owen, the older man giving Carlos a pat there. Carlos gives him a nod as he straights his back. God, his muscles ache. 

They know that TK isn’t out of the woods, yet.

“Yeah, I’m coming to you,” Judd tells TK. “Hang on, brother.”

They all hear Judd shuffling to get to TK, moving fallen pieces as he maneuvers through the mess.

“Status on the fire?” Owen asks. 

“Hasn’t reached us yet,” Judd replies.

“Okay. Quickly, Judd,” Owen reminds him. “We’re getting ready to open the water once you’re all clear.” 

Emotions well up inside Judd when he lays his eyes on TK. The younger firefighter is currently curled on his side surrounded by broken glass and torn wood pieces, almost in fetal position and his face painted with black ash. Judd can see that TK is having a hard time drawing in a deep, proper breath and he catalogues that in his mind. Still in TK’s grip, the little girl looks at the bigger man with terrified eyes and Judd can see the tear streaks staining her small, red cheeks. 

“Hey, kid. You doing alright?” Judd asks and then speaks to Owen. “Found them, Cap.” 

“Get them out of there, now!” 

“Copy. Can you get up?”  
TK nods and slowly starts moving.

Judd looks at the little girl. “Hi, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

She gives him a small nod. Judd reaches out and picks her up, holding her tightly against his side. He turns to TK when TK lets out a groan as he gets to his feet. 

“What is it?” Judd asks with concern coating his voice.

“Everything hurts,” TK sighs. “I guess that comes hand in hand with a ceiling toppling over you,” he chuckles weakly.

“We’ll get you checked out, come on, follow me.”

Judd leads TK out the way he came back to find him, the move swiftly but carefully and TK can see the light outside of the house. So welcoming, so inviting. Almost there. 

The sun hitting TK’s face feels different. Its warmth feels like safety. It was warm inside the house, but it felt like danger. Like uncertainty. But here, standing on the green grass, it’s grounding.

TK closes his eyes and tilts his head up towards the yellow rays, allowing his body to seep up everything it has to offer. 

He opens his eyes to see his father coming in focus as he gets closer and closer, his eyes blown wide with worry.

“TK,” Owen breaths. “You okay, son?”

TK nods. “Yeah, I’m fine, dad. Nothing some rest can’t fix.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

After a moment of consideration, Owen nods. “Okay. But Tommy is checking you out,” he clasps TK on the shoulder.

It takes everything TK has to not wince in pain at the contact. The adrenaline is still coursing through his body but he feels sore all over. 

“Yeah, sure.”

TK looks over Owen’s shoulder and sees Carlos standing there, clearly itching to go over to him. His heart breaks at knowing Carlos was also experiencing this whole thing from outside. He knows how helpless it feels, from the close call they had when another collapsed building gave way with is father and two kids inside. He knows that sinking feeling. And he’ll do everything he can to ease that pain and worry edged onto Carlos’s creased forehead.

More than anything, Carlos wants to sprint over and scoop TK in a hug, to hold him close, feel his heart beating, feel him whole under his touch. But he stays back, not wanting to interrupt the father-son moment he’s witnessing.

Carlos relaxes slightly at seeing TK standing in front of him, but still a little worried, he’ll make sure TK gets checked out before the 126 leave the scene. He finds himself smiling and nodding when TK gives him a smile and nod himself. _I’m here, I’m okay_.

Carlos only allows himself to look away when his partner calls his name. 

TK watches Carlos turn and talk to his partner and puts one foot in front of the other as he starts making his way to the firetruck, undoubtedly to be lead to the ambulance by his teammates instead. 

No one notices the sharp edged cuts in TK’s turnout coat.

He starts walking but his body feels heavy, it feels so heavy, so weighted down TK has to pause to gather his strength. He sucks in a deep breath and blows it out slowly. He keeps breathing, trying to figure out if something is actually wrong or is it just soreness from the collapsed ceiling. 

When the pain decreases a little, he starts to move again once to hiss in pain when electricity pulses up his leg and into his side. Maybe his side just took a stronger hit during the call. He’s no stranger to being sore, but it starts to occur to him after a few more steps, that this is more than just being sore. 

His side is full-on throbbing now, he can’t take another step without yelping in pain. He drops his helmet, his heart now beating wildly against his ribcage as he slowly moves his right arm and pushes his hand into his coat, brushing it against his side. His hand comes back wet, sticky and coating in red.

He swallows down the feeling of panic that’s starting to brew in his gut, he attempts to take slow and steady breaths, the first responder in him screaming that he needs to calm down.

But then he starts to feel the blood spreading down his side and his world zeros in on that fact. He can’t focus on anything else, just on the warmth oozing down his skin. It’s been a few seconds since his realization but it feels like it’s been hours. 

He frantically looks around, wanting to find anyone around, close to him, but he can’t even yell out. The words are stuck in his throat. 

He feels lightheaded, dizzy and hazy at the same time.

It’s almost like Carlos senses his boyfriend’s distress, because the officer is turning to look back at the firefighter and he’s looking far too pale, paler than he did moments ago. Carlos’s heart leaps into his throat as he quickly starts making his way towards TK.

TK looks at Carlos in time to see him rush and he can see Carlos’s mouth moving but he can’t hear the words.

“What’s wrong? TK?” 

TK manages to push out a whisper of “Carlos” before the ground is getting closer and closer. 

It stops, though, and it takes a moment for TK’s mind to supply that it’s thanks to Carlos’s quick reflexes that he’s not lying flat on his face against the grass.

“Whoa, whoa, TK!” Carlos exclaims, catching TK before the younger man crashes to the ground, body limp and Carlos immediately wraps his strong arms around him. “Captain Strand! Captain Vega!” Carlos yells, his eyes not leaving TK as he gently lowers him down.

TK squeezes his eyes shut, his entire body now on fire and he blindly scrambles for Carlos. He manages to find his boyfriend’s shoulders and uses one hand to grab a fistful of the fabric he finds there, holding so tightly his knuckles go while. His other hand travels to his side as he lets out a throaty, pained groan.

“TK, talk to me,” Carlos speaks, trying to keep his voice stable but there’s so much underlying fear in his tone that seeps through. “What wrong?” 

Carlos tears his gaze away from TK’s scrunched up face and his eyes land on TK’s bloody hand instead. 

A pang echoes inside Carlos’s chest. 

“Where are you bleeding, TK?” 

“Side,” TK manages to say, although it comes out a whimper. 

Carlos feels TK’s hold one his uniform begin to weaken and his face beginning to fall. “No, no, keep your eyes open for me, baby,” Carlos pleads. 

He reaches out one hand and cups TK’s face, running his thumb over TK’s cheekbone. “TK.”

TK responds, slightly opening his eyes and looking up at Carlos.

Before either of them can say anything else, Owen is crouching next to them, the same worried expression from earlier etched onto his face.

“What happened?”

“I looked at him just as he began collapsing, then I noticed blood on his hand. He says it’s his side,” Carlos explains, his heart pounding harshly in his ears. 

“Let’s turn him on his side, help me get his coat off,” Owen says, eyes still wide and filled with distress. 

Together, Owen and Carlos gently turn TK on his side as they work to get his coat off. A pained groan escaped TK’s parted lips, the movement, however smooth, still jostling his aching body and sending flares traveling up his nerves. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Carlos quickly apologizes. 

TK gives him a weak nod, an acknowledgment that says _it’s okay_. 

“All done,” Carlos adds once he and Owen have successfully removed TK’s turnout coat and settled him on his side.

TK feels ever slightly better, now that there isn’t pressure being added on his wound.

By then, Tommy is already opening the medical bags and speaking, her words directed at TK.

“Talk to me, TK,” she urges. “What’s going on?”

Now that the fire is out, the rest of the 126 gather around, faces scrunched up in worry and concern radiating from their eyes as they everyone watches Tommy work on stabilizing TK.

Paul stands behind Carlos and leans down, giving the officer’s shoulder a supportive squeeze. Carlos looks up at him for a split second, giving him an appreciative nods before turning his attention back to his injured boyfriend. 

TK’s voice is barely above a whisper when he replies to Tommy. “Ceiling came down,” that much they all knew. “Shielded the kid. Glass.”

Even if TK hadn’t mentioned the glass, the now uncovered would speaks for itself. 

Carlos draws in a deep breath at the sight of TK’s injury. 

There it was, a large, deep gash courtesy of a big shard of glass, which is long gone but had left considerable damage in its wake. Damage that is still bleeding and staining the green grass under the firefighter red. 

Tommy wastes no time, quickly inspecting the cut and a second later, Nancy wordlessly hands her gauze which the Paramedic Captain applies to TK’s side.

“Here, hold it steady,” Tommy instructs to no one specifically.

It’s Carlos who automatically reaches out, momentarily covering her hand with his own as he takes over, pushing the gauze against TK’s side and applying as much pressure as he can.

A throaty groan is heard from TK, as the younger man squeezes his eyes shut in agony, resulting in a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know it hurts, Ty, but stay awake,” Carlos speaks, hoping his voice is steadier than it sounds to his own ears. 

“That’s right, TK,” Tommy says. “Listen to your man here.” 

“I…can’t…tired,” TK mumbles.

“You can, TK, you can.”

TK settles for shaking his head this time.

Owen faces Carlos, nudging his head toward his son and Carlos understands what he’s saying. Carlos keeps holding the now-soaked gauze until he’s positive Owen has a grip on it then moves to TK’s other side putting him in the firefighter’s direct line of sight.

“Hey, hey,” Carlos takes TK’s hands into his own, softly rubbing them and running his thumbs over TK’s clammy skin. “Listen to me, focus on my voice,” he continues. “You’re okay, we’ve got you, we’ve all got you, I promise. But we need you to stay awake, baby. I need you to stay awake.” He ignores how his voice breaks at the end of that sentence. 

TK looks at Carlos with hazy eyes, not really focusing on anything, but he finds his boyfriend amidst the blurriness. He holds onto Carlos’s faces, his worried features and a different kind of hurt takes over TK’s chest. He hates seeing his boyfriend like this, hates seeing the worry lines carved into Carlos’s forehead. He wants to reach out, to smooth them over, to kiss Carlos’s forehead but he feels heavy, very heavy and he just wants to sleep. Carlos’s voice is starting to seep away, starting to sound so distant, so far away and TK is slowly losing his grip on it.

Once again, it’s like Carlos can read TK’s mind.

“No, don’t go to sleep,” Carlos tries to mask the panic in his voice, mostly for TK’s sake. They’re all panicked here. Carlos tightens his hold on TK’s hand, squeezing them and it momentarily works as TK’s eyes flutter open and find Carlos’s brown ones. 

Carlos looks up at Tommy, a silent question.

“We’ll be ready for transport in a minute.” 

Turning his attention back to TK, Carlos does his best to keep him awake and talking. “You need to stop doing this to us, Ty,” Carlos chuckles wetly. 

“Not…on purp’se,” TK whispers.

“I know, I know,” Carlos uses a hand to run his fingers through TK’s sweaty strands, his other hand still holding TK’s. “You’re the bravest person I know and I’m so proud of you for saving that little girl. But I need you to stay awake. I need you to stay with me.”

Carlos looks up again to see the stretcher has been brought over, he goes to move, which means letting go of TK’s hands but TK isn’t having any of that. He adds the slightest bit of pressure on Carlos’s hands.

“I’m right here,” Carlos reassures him. “But we need to move you, babe.” 

Carlos reluctantly pulls away, and TK no long has any energy to fight it. 

Owen and Judd carefully lift TK and place him on the gurney, making sure not to add pressure on his wound. 

Carlos had done a great deal at helping TK stay calm and not panic, because the moment he’s out of the young firefighter’s line of sight, TK gets agitated and starts panicking again.

“Carlos…” TK calls out, his voice hoarse and weak. “‘Los…” he tries again.

“Don’t worry, brother,” Judd’s deep, calming voice speaks to TK, a hand on his shoulder. “Your boy is right here.”

In those short moments, Carlos had jogged over to his partner. 

“I need—” He starts but she cuts him off. 

“Go, go, I cleared it.” 

“Thank you,” he breathes and rushes back to TK’s side, seeing Judd push the gurney into the ambulance, Tommy already inside. 

Owen pats Carlos on his shoulder. “We’ll be right behind you.”

Carlos gives Owen a nod, and jumps into the back of the ambulance, Judd quickly shutting the door as the sirens begin to wail.

Carlos looks at Owen through the glass doors as the ambulance moves, they hold a conversation with just that one look.

Owen’s heart breaks even more at the look on Carlos’s face. It’s the same broken, helpless look the officer wore when TK was in a coma.

He shakes his head. TK is going to be fine. He has to be. 

He turns once the ambulance disappears down the road, the sirens getting more distant with each passing second. Owen finds that the rest of the crew have packed up and are piling into the firetruck, most likely thanks to Judd’s instructions. He finds the Texan’s eyes and gives him a small, appreciative nod. 

“Dispatch has taken us offline,” Judd tells Owen when the Captain approaches. 

A small weight feels like it’s been lifted off Owen’s chest upon hearing Judd’s words. He would have taken himself off duty either way, leaving Judd as Acting Captain, but having the entire crew there with him and Carlos at the hospital is much needed support. And he also knew the crew would be worried about TK. Taking them offline is the right thing to do. 

“Let’s go,” Judd brings Owen back from his thoughts. 

Owen nods, hopping into the firetruck, Judd right behind him as their own sirens echo off the surrounding buildings as they move. 

Ahead of them, Carlos alternates between looking at TK’s face and watching the firefighter’s vitals. He knows they aren’t great, but he also knows that they could be much worse. He holds onto TK’s hand, a reassuring pressure that he’s right there next to him. 

Tommy works wordlessly to keep TK stable until they arrive at the hospital. He sees her ready a syringe and his heart drops a little at what its content might be. He isn’t a paramedic or a doctor, so he can’t be sure, but he knows he can’t afford to stay silent. 

He isn’t sure about how much Tommy knows about TK’s history, that’s if she knows anything about it at all, he never brought it up with TK, and TK never spoke of it to Carlos. Carlos knows it isn’t his place to disclose this information, knows it’s TK things and he should do it, but he won’t forgive himself if he doesn’t speak up. He’s looking out for TK and he’d do anything and everything to protect him. 

TK’s eyes are now opened, looking at Tommy through a hazy and what she’s doing. TK then diverts his attention to his boyfriend. It’s almost like he’s giving Carlos permission.

Carlos swallows before speaking. “Captain, I don’t know if you know about TK’s history, but there’s something you should know about his care.”

Tommy’s nods before Carlos can continue. “No opioid-based medication, I know. Owen mentioned it while you were talking to your partner before we moved,” she supplies. “This is a local nerve-blocker to help with the pain.”

Carlos nods, feeling better and watches as Tommy administers it near TK’s wound. 

TK let’s out small relieved sigh once the nerve-blocker does it’s job, fogging up the oxygen mask placed on his nose and mouth.

“You feeling a little better, baby?” Carlos asks. 

TK gives him a small nod.

“Good, that’s good,” Carlos replies, running his free hand through TK’s hair again.

Tommy watches the exchange, a smile tugs on his face as she witnesses the love between Carlos and TK.

“He’s lucky to have you watching out for him.” Tommy expresses to Carlos. 

“I’d do anything to keep him safe,” Carlos responds, his eyes not leaving TK. “He’s the best thing to happen to me in a very long time,” he expresses. 

“He’s hanging on,” Tommy reassures the officer. “His numbers aren’t the best, but they’re holding. We’re a few minutes away from the hospital.”

“Hang on for me, babe,” Carlos whispers. 

He watches as a ghost of a smile tugs at TK’s lips through the oxygen mask. TK’s eyes are barely opened, but they don’t leave Carlos’s worried ones.  
Next thing Carlos knows, the ambulance doors are being ripped opened and Tommy is pushing the gurney out to the doctor and nurses waiting by the ER entrance. 

She quickly passes on TK’s information, vitals and history as they wheel him through the hospital hallways.

Carlos doesn’t let go of TK’s hand the entire time.

He’s forced to pull back when they reach a pair of sliding doors, marked only for authorized personnel. Carlos reluctantly lets go, a promise on his lips.

“I’ll be right there when you wake up, Ty,” he says as the doctor and nurses rush TK into an awaiting elevator. 

Carlos watches as the door slip shut, his eyes trailed on the steel long after the doors had closed. 

“He’s gonna be okay,” he whispers.

He senses Tommy’s presence next to him, and then feels her hand on his shoulder, giving him a supportive squeeze. 

He then turns to face her. “Right?” He hates how his voice cracks.

“He’s in the best of hands,” Tommy replies.

Carlos nods, understanding. He gets it, they can’t make promises they can’t keep. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and wills his racing heart to calm down. TK is going to be fine. 

*****

Carlos and Tommy are shown to the waiting room on the surgical floor, Carlos too anxious to sit down, he moves around the room for a while before stopping. 

“I’m going to grab some coffee,” _it’s going to be a long day_ , goes unsaid, “would you like anything?” Carlos asks Tommy.

“Water would be great,” she gives him a small smile. “And the 126 are on their way. Judd just texted, they were taken offline.”

Carlos’s nod goes for both statements. 

He returns ten minutes later, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, a water bottle in the other. He hands the water to Tommy, which she gratefully accepts.

She doesn’t comment on the fact that Carlos’s eyes are redder and more swollen than they were when he left.

He sits down one a chair a few seats away from Tommy, nursing the coffee in his grip. Silence settles around them. Aside from a few polite exchanges and a couple of short conversations when he stopped by the firehouse, Carlos doesn’t really know Tommy. He isn’t exactly sure how to proceed from here.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, because when he looks up, the 126 are filing into the waiting room, all shoulders hunched downwards, faces carrying worry and concern for their brother. 

Carlos is slightly surprised when Owen drops into the chair next to him, given that there are plenty seats for everyone and extra. He reckons it has something to do with Owen needing comfort, the same kind of comfort Carlos himself needs, too.

Carlos is even more surprised when Tommy breaks the silence in the room, her voice soft and directed at him.

“It wasn’t easy, what you did,” she starts. “It takes a lot of strength, the way you handled it, seeing a loved one in pain is hard, but still, you handled it really well.” 

Carlos shakes his head. “I wish I could have done more.”

It’s Owen who responds. “You did everything and more, Carlos. You were there for TK, you kept him calm, you kept him awake. You saved him. Tommy’s right, that took a lot of strength and you rose to that, I know it wasn’t easy, but still, you pushed passed that and you were by his side.”

There are unshed tears swimming in Carlos’s eyes when he faces Owen. He doesn’t even know how to respond, but it seems like Owen understands. Because the next moment, Owen’s hand settles on the back of Carlos’s neck and gives a squeeze there. 

Silence falls onto the room once again. Carlos drinks his now-room temperature coffee, not really caring because he needs the caffeine. He feels tired, so tired, in so many ways, exhaustion coursing through his entire body and wearing him down. 

He raises his hand when Paul and Marjan as who wants, you guessed it, coffee. 

Carlos excuses himself after his second cup, saying he needs some air and to text him if they hear anything.

The sun is setting when Carlos steps outside onto the paved sidewalk, the sky painted in a mix of red, orange and yellow, the colors bouncing off each other and casting a warm overtone on everything in sight. 

A shiver runs through his body despite the warmth he’s now engulfed in. But it doesn’t feel like warmth, not really. It’s not TK’s warmth, the one kind Carlos always longs for when he’s away from his boyfriend. The one kind he looks forward to, the want and need to be embraced by it. The one kind that feels like home.

This warmth almost breaks his heart into more pieces. Because it’s not the warmth he so desperately needs in this moment. Part of him doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the warmth he needs again. His heart does break more at that realization.

He watches as the sun sets, getting lower and lower in the sky, the colors changing and morphing with every blink. 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and finds a few texts from his partner, sending words of support and asking for updates on TK. There are a few other texts from officers at the precinct, but all texts go unanswered. Right now, he needs to do another thing.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. An answer. 

“Carlitos!”

Carlos takes a few moments to gather himself. “Ma…”

Andrea could immediately pick up on Carlos’s broken tone. “Carlos, que esta mal, mijo?” _What’s wrong, son?_

“It’s TK, Ma,” Carlos sniffs. “He…”

Carlos manages to tell his mother what happened and he hears her moving around as she gets ready. It was a rocky start, first with telling his parents that TK was his friend and everything that followed. After their conversation and Carlos opening up to TK—which he didn’t realize how much he needed to do until after the words were spilling out of his mouth—and true to his word, TK had supported Carlos through it all, giving Carlos all the time he needs until the officer was ready. 

He told his parents about TK, properly this time, telling them that TK was the love of his life. That he makes him the happiest man alive. That he found everything he was looking and longing for with TK. He explained what he was feeling and going through, his parents’ faces fell at his confessions. But then his mother had taken his hands into one of hers, using her other hand to cup her son’s face. She told him it makes her the happiest knowing her son is so happy and that she had sensed the connection between him and TK when she first saw them together. Carlos knew it was an adjustment for his parents, he understood that. But his father’s follow up words spread a huge smile on his face and lifted the weight of so many years of insecurity off his chest. His father agreed, and told him to bring TK by for dinner so they can meet him properly this time.

And Carlos did. He, and TK, were very nervous but excited at the same time. Before they went inside, TK stopped Carlos, taking a hold of his hands and telling him how proud he is of him. 

His parents immediately took a liking to TK. It kind of just happened, all the pieces of the puzzle falling right into place, and Carlos was over the moon as he watched his parents and TK engaged in a conversation, and they seemed genuinely interested in TK and who he is. And Carlos could see the tension leaving TK’s body as the night went on, feeling more relaxed and at ease as the minutes ticked by.

By the end of the night, Carlos’s mom had whispered _I like him, mijo_ , into’s his ear while they were hugging by the door.

His parents would often ask about TK during calls or texts from that day on, and they met a couple of times after when Carlos and TK’s shifts allowed it. Carlos noticed that his parents’ liking of TK grew more and more with each passing day. 

Andrea’s heart broke as Carlos told her what happened, explaining between shallow breaths and shaky words.

“Estoy en camino,” Andrea tells her son. _I’m on my way_. 

Words couldn’t express how grateful Carlos is to hear those words. He really needed his mother. 

He stays outside for a few minutes after finishing the call with his mom, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. When he returns to the waiting room, he notices Gwyn now sitting in the seat previously occupied by him. She moves to look at him, her eyes bloodshot and swollen, Carlos undoubtedly knows he looks the same, too. 

She gets up, Carlos meeting her halfway into the room and reaches out as she does the same. She takes hold of his hands, giving them strong, reassuring squeezes and he understands. _Thank you for everything you did for TK_. Carlos’s eyes soften and he gives her a nod in response. 

They sit in deafening silence until a nurse approaches the room, stepping in and looking at the anxious group.

“Family of Tyler Strand?”

“TK,” Owen corrects, getting to his feet, followed by Gwyn and Carlos. “How’s my son?”

“Still in surgery,” the nurse answers. “TK’s injury had proven to be worse than initially thought and a few complications arose, but the surgeon has it under control.” 

“What—what kind of complications?” Carlos brings himself to ask. 

“The doctor will explain everything once the surgery is done,” she assures them. “But I’m afraid I have to get back to the OR, I’m sorry.”

Carlos’s heart plummets into his knees at the nurse’s update and he can tell the same happens with Owen and Gwyn. Everything around starts to seem heavier, the walls appearing closer around him. This can’t be happening. He can’t lose TK. He can’t. 

“I need some air,” Carlos pushes out as he moves towards the door, disappearing down the hallway.

Paul watches him go with sad eyes, contemplating to go after him but quickly decides against it. Carlos wants to be alone right now, and as much as that in itself hurts him, he knows that bombarding his friend won’t have any positive outcome. So he hangs back, and tells himself he’ll know when it’s the right time to approach Carlos.

Carlos steps outside, the sun long gone now, and the street illuminated by lamps left and right. The Emergency Room sign is brightly lit above and Carlos spots a bench a few feet away. He drags his heavy feet towards it and falls down onto it. He leans forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs and putting his face into his hands. 

He feels at loss. Carlos can count on one hand the times throughout his life he had felt completely helpless. And this moment is added to that short list. It feels like his brain has lagged, he can’t think about anything or anyone, except for TK and just how badly is he injured. The sinking feeling in his gut that he may be losing the love of his life as he sat there pulls him down, the hot pit in his stomach growing hotter and wider with each passing second. 

He shakes his head. He can’t afford to think that way. Not now. TK is the strongest person he knows, full of life, love and hope, even after everything he’s been through. Carlos has always admired the young firefighter’s resilience, every time he’d get knocked down, he’s get back up, even if it was the hardest thing to do. Carlos believes in TK, believes in his grit and strength. And he’ll keep believing in him until Carlos’s final breath. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Carlos whispers to himself.

He only lifts his head from his hands when he hears his name being called. 

“Carlos?”

Relief floods his body from head to toe when he looks up and sees his mom standing a few feet away from him. 

The tears he’d been keeping at bay come rushing back as she quickly closes the distance between them, clutching her handbag tightly at her side and her face painted with concern. 

It must echo how tired Carlos truly is on his face because Andrea takes one took at her son and her own face falls. Her mind goes to the worse case scenario. 

“Mijo?” 

“Ma,” Carlos mutters.

Andrea opens her arms for Carlos and he wastes no time in entering her embrace, wrapping his arms around her figure. He closes his eyes, a tear slipping out and rolling down his cheek.

She holds him tight, a hand settling on his back and the other traveling up to the back of Carlos’s neck, giving him a light squeeze there. Andrea is shorter and smaller than Carlos’s large frame, but in this moment, she may as well be a giant, and he a little boy. She holds him until his breathing evens out and he pulls back from the hug. 

“Tyler?” She asks, his voice heavy with worry. 

“Still in surgery,” Carlos replies, his own voice sounding foreign to him.“The nurse said there were some complications but the doctors have it under control.” He feels his heartbeat pick up again. “Ma…I can’t…what if…”

“No, mijo, none of that,” Andrea shakes her head, wiping away the stray tear staining Carlos’s cheek. “He is going to be just fine. Believe that.” 

Carlos nods, sniffing. 

“Ready to go back inside?”

“Yeah,” Carlos breathes out. 

Andrea wraps an arm around Carlos’s waist as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, she’s supporting him in every way, as they make their way back inside the hospital.

Carlos introduces his mom to the 126 crew, Owen and Gwyn getting up and shaking hands with Andrea.

“Mrs. Reyes, it’s good to finally meet you,” Owen starts. “Although, I had hoped it would have been under better circumstances.” 

“Si,” Andrea agrees. “I feel the same. But. Tyler is strong, he’s going to be back on his feet in no time.”

Owen and Gwyn gives her small, thankful smiles.

TK and Carlos had been talking about getting their parents together for dinner. The thought made them both nervous, but the excitement for their parents to finally meet was stronger. They were planning a dinner at Carlos’s house, that would have been set for sometime in the coming week, but now with TK’s injury, it might be a while before that happens.

“TK and I were actually planning a dinner at my place before…” Carlos trails off. He clears his throat, “we can still have the dinner once TK is out of here and recovered.” 

Owen nods. “We’d love that.”

Andrea sits on the chair next to Owen, with Gwyn on his other side. Carlos picks up on them softly talking about TK, no doubt Owen telling Andrea stories about TK, and Carlos is glad his mother gets to hear stories about his boyfriend from Owen himself.

Feeling his nerves spiking back up, Carlos can’t get himself to sit down. He paces the room for a bit, coming to a halt a few minutes later and leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his shoulder. 

He turns to his side when he feels someone there and sees Paul wearing a concerned and supportive look.

“It’s just hard, you know,” Carlos sighs.

Paul nods. “I know. But just like your mom, and you, said, your boy is going to be fine and back to giving grey hairs all around before you know it.” 

Carlos chuckles at that, appreciating Paul’s move to lighten the mood just a little.

A few beats pass. “Thank you, by the way.”

Paul creases his eyebrows.

“For not asking if I was okay,” Carlos clarifies. “I know everyone means well and is looking out for me, I get that and I really appreciate it. I can always count of everyone here. But if I get asked if I’m okay one more time…”

Paul doesn’t need Carlos to finish speaking to know how that sentence ends. He gives the officer’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“You feel what you feel, man,” Paul replies. “All of it.”

Carlos nods. And he will. He will let himself feel everything. But he needs to know that TK is okay first.

The doctor makes her way towards the waiting room, clearly exhausted and wearing an unreadable expression. It makes the pit in Carlos’s stomach grow bigger.

“Family of TK Strand?”

They all get to their feet, Owen speaking.

“How is he?”

“He made it through,” she replies, a smile forming on her face.

A collective sigh echoes through the room, everyone feeling like they can finally breathe. Carlos feels like his knees are about to give out so he falls back into the chair he was sitting on, closing his eyes and taking deep, even breaths. 

Andrea reaches out, placing her hand on Carlos’s shoulder.

“There were some complications,” the doctor continues.

Carlos opens his eyes and looks at the doctor, still nervous.

“What kind of complications?” Owen asks. 

“The wound was more…complicated than we first anticipated. We thought it was a clean cut but it turned out that the piece of glass must have moved because the inside of the wound was jagged. His blood pressure was lower than I like throughout the surgery but he remained stable. The glass had also nicked TK’s kidney, but we repaired the damage. He had lost a significant amount of blood, but we gave him a couple of transfusions, and with one or two more transfusions, everything will be back on track. He’s going to be just fine, with some rest and time, I believe he’s going to make a full recovery,” the doctor informs them.

“Thank God,” Gwyn whispers. 

“We’re going to keep him here for a few days to a week, to keep an eye on his blood pressure and make sure everything goes smoothly,” the doctor adds.

Carlos sighs, Andrea soothingly running her hand up and down Carlos’s back.

“Can we see him?”

“Yes,” the doctors nods. “He’s being settled into recovery now, a nurse will come and get you when he’s ready. Two visitors maximum at a time.”

Carlos can hear Owen profusely thanking the doctor, but it all seems so far away. Everything around him seems far away, the voices and words spoken. It feels like he’s underwater and everyone else is above. 

His mother’s voice brings him back.

“Mijo?”

Carlos nods.

“Carlitos, mírame.” _Look at me_.

Carlos meets her concerned but relieved brown eyes. He has his mother’s eyes.

“Él está bien,” she reassures him. _He is okay_.

Carlos nods again. 

Andrea cups Carlos’s cheek, running her thumb over the smooth skin there. “I’m going to your place and I’ll get you some fresh clothes and pack you a bag.”

“You don’t need to do that, Ma.”

“I want to,” she replies. “And you need to get out of your uniform.”

She knows Carlos would want to spend the night with TK, so she doesn’t ask him to go home; she’s going to bring her son what he needs.

“Gracias, Mama,” Carlos whispers, brushing a kiss to his mother’s forehead.

A nurse arrives a while after Andrea leaves, telling them TK is settled in his room. Owen and Gwyn get up, Carlos sharing an understanding look with the captain. Carlos hangs back, the crew taking turns in taking trips to the firehouse to change and returning, making sure someone is always in the room with the officer. Andrea returns with the bag she promised Carlos and a brown paper bag forty-five minutes later.

“I stopped by your favorite Tex Mex truck on the way back,” she says, referring to the paper bag.

He wasn’t really hungry but he knew he needed to eat something so he doesn’t end up collapsing. He needs his strength to be there for TK. 

Carlos gives Andrea the best smile he can muster. “Thanks, Ma.”

“Go change and this will be waiting for you right here.”

Carlos stands on shaky legs and takes the duffel bag with equally shaky hands. He slowly makes his way to the nearest bathroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror, the puffiness and redness of his eyes a stark contrast to how pale his skin looks. His curly hair, no matter how short, looks disheveled and out of place. He closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, leaning forward and placing his palms against the cool marble.

He opens his eyes and stares down at his hands, noticing traces of TK’s blood still marked on his skin. That’s all it takes to bring him crumbling down to his knees, letting out a choked sob that rings through the empty bathroom.

The dam breaks as Carlos lets it all out, all the tears he’d been holding back come flooding down his face. He begins feeling everything: pain, fear, anger, worry, and a little bit of relief. Pain at the prospect of almost losing TK. Fear he’d never see the spark in TK’s green eyes again, fear he’d never kiss TK’s lips again. Anger that this happened in the first place. Worry about TK and the long road to recovery ahead. Relief that today isn’t the day he’d lose the love of his life. 

His eyes burn. His body aches. His head hurts. 

Once he’s positive his legs are going to carry him, Carlos pushes himself off the tiled floor, sniffing as he grabs the bag and places it next to the sink. He takes slow, deep breaths, anchoring himself. He turns the water on, pumping soap into his palm and washing away the remainder of TK’s blood, the water turning pink as it swirls down the drain. He splashes the cold water in his face, a shiver running down his body. 

After using the towel his mother packed, he reaches inside the bag and pulls out a pair of sweats, a cotton t-shirt and a hoodie. 

He steps into a stall and locks it, quickly removing his belt and service weapon, securing them in the duffel. In this moment, the sweats feel heavenly compared to his uniform pants. He pauses halfway as he pulls the t-shirt on. It’s his own t-shirt but it smells like TK and the firefighter’s shampoo.

He closes his eyes and takes it all in, inhaling all that is _TK_. Carlos can’t wait to hold him and for that scent to embrace him.

Carlos finds himself sitting on the chair next to TK’s hospital bed thirty minutes later, after having finished changing and eating. Owen and Gwyn had returned to the waiting room, their eyes an identical shade of red and Owen had patted Carlos on the shoulder. 

It looks wrong, this whole sight, TK lying in the bed, so still. TK is full of life, full of energy, even when he’s nervous, he’s moving around or keeping his hands occupied with something, and even when he’s asleep, TK is almost always tossing and turning, his energy can’t be contained. But this, this is wrong, unnatural. Carlos can’t wait for TK to wake up. 

His eyes trail to the machines surrounding the bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily, the rise and fall of TK’s chest with every breath he takes. Carlos is glad to see that his boyfriend had regained some color, compared to how he looked at the scene. 

Carlos reaches out, careful not to disturb the IV and all the wires connected to TK, and takes the firefighter’s hand into his own. He clears his throat before he speaks. 

“Hey, baby,” Carlos speaks. “I’m here and you’re okay. Everyone is here, too, sitting in the waiting room. You gave us all quite the scare but you’re okay and the doctor and nurses are taking great care of you. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

With his other hand, Carlos threads his fingers through TK’s soft hair, and this setting and gesture is all too eerily familiar to when TK got shot goosebumps prickle Carlos’s skin.

Carlos’s heart still aches at seeing his boyfriend in a hospital bed, at the events of the day, at the collective pain and helplessness they all felt. But now, sitting in this chair, the heart monitor assuring Carlos that TK is here, that he’s alive; with Carlos holding onto TK, the warmth radiating from the younger man against Carlos’s grip doesn’t only calm the officer’s racing heart, but it begins healing him, too.

*****

It’s a restless night for Carlos. He spends it tossing and turning, getting up every once in a while to check on TK and make sure he’s okay (also checking if he had woken up yet). Between that and the nurses rounding on the firefighter every couple of hours, Carlos hadn’t gotten much sleep. The sun had just begun climbing the sky when he gives up on getting any more shut eye. He goes to the bathroom to freshen up and returns to the chair next to the bed.

He begins going through all the texts that poured into his phone from the previous night, sending quick updates to his mom, Owen, Judd and in the group chat with Paul, Marjan and Mateo. He then replies to the messages from his partner and a few other ones from his friends at the precinct, sending him and TK support and positive thoughts. 

Carlos had the day off, and he knows he’ll need to talk to his Captain about taking some more time off at some point during the day. But right now, he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be. 

The hours tick by as the sun sits high in the sky with no change from TK’s side. The charge nurse, Martha, comes in and checks on TK.

“How’s he doing?” Carlos asks as she jots down TK’s vitals on his chart. 

“He’s doing fine,” Martha smiles at Carlos. “But I can’t say the same for you, honey,” she adds, looking at the officer, noticing how tired and worn down he is. “Have you gotten anything to eat or drink?”

He gives her a sad smile, shrugging. “Had some water, but didn’t each much. I don’t want to leave him, don’t want him to wake up alone,” Carlos explains. 

Her eyes soften, watching Carlos as he watched TK. “He means a lot to you. You love him.”

Carlos turns to face her, his eyes wide with surprise. 

Martha chuckles. “I’ve been doing this a long time, honey. I’ve seen this look on your face and the expression in your eyes more times than I care to count.”

A blush climbs up Carlos’s neck and settles in his cheeks. “He does. And I do.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything? I can wait for him, if you’d like,” she offers.

Carlos doesn’t have time to reply, spotting Owen walking towards the room through the glass window, holding two cups.

“Thank you,” Carlos responds. “I really appreciate that, but there’s no need, his dad is here with coffee,” he gestures to the hall with his head. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. Press the call button if you need anything,” she smiles and retreats from the room.

Owen walks in a few moments later. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Carlos gives him a smile. “She was checking on TK, says he’s doing fine.”

Owen nods, handing Carlos one of the cups. “Here, you look like you need it.”

“Thank you,” Carlos accepts it. “I do. It was one hell of a night.”

Owen takes a sip from the hot beverage. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

*****

It starts with a slight spike in TK’s heart rate. It isn’t significant to warrant worry, but it’s enough of a change to grab Carlos and Owen’s attention. They share a look, then Carlos is moving closer to TK while Owen gets up from the couch by the wall, standing by the foot of the bed. 

A spark of hope ignites within Carlos and Owen.

Then TK moves his head to the side, turning it towards his boyfriend.

“TK?” Carlos says. “Can you hear me, babe?”

TK responds by fluttering his closed eyelids, ever so slowly peeling them opened. 

His vision is hazy at first, blurry, but after a few blinks, it starts to settle and the first thing he clearly sees is Carlos’s beautiful face.

“‘Los?” TK whispers. 

Fresh tears spring to Carlos’s eyes at hearing TK’s voice again, at hearing the nickname only TK uses. They’re happy tears this time.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here, I’m right here,” Carlos replies, a smile forming on his face. “Your dad is here, too.”

“Hey, son.”

Using all his strength, TK manages to lift his upper body to look in the direction where Owen’s voice came from.

“Whoa, easy,” Carlos says, quickly moving so he can support TK’s back with his hand.

“Dad,” TK pushes out. “What happened?”

Carlos helps TK lie back down again, not wanting the firefighter to wear himself out even more and Carlos is also worried about the stitches in his side.

“You were hurt on a call, babe,” Carlos replies, running his fingers through TK’s hair again and smiles when TK leans into his touch.

“How…how bad?”

Carlos shakes his head. “You’re okay, and you’re going to be just fine with some time and rest.”

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Owen announces and steps into the hall.

“Are you in any pain?” Carlos asks.

TK shakes his head slightly. “Not really.”

“They have you on some non-opioid based painkillers.” Carlos leans down and plants a kiss to TK’s forehead. “I’m so happy to see you awake. I was so scared.” 

“I’m sorry,” TK apologize.

“It’s okay,” Carlos immediately replies. “You saved a little girl, and you’re going to be fine. I’m just…really glad I get to see your eyes and hear your voice right now.”

TK stays awake long enough for the doctor to go through some routine checks and it’s pretty clear he’s drifting back to sleep when she’s done, his eyes drooping shut.

“Get some rest, baby,” Carlos encourages. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

*****

Andrea decides to drop by the hospital to visit TK and see her son a little after noon. She stops short when she spots Owen sitting on one of the chairs outside TK’s room.

“Captain Strand,” she calls.

Owen looks up from his phone. “Mrs. Reyes.”

Her eyebrows crease a little. “Is everything okay with Tyler?” 

“Oh, yes, everything is fine,” he answers. “I was just taking care of some things with work,” he lifts his phone. “I’ve been told a have a look when I’m in the zone for work, and it’s not a pleasant one.”

Andrea chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that everything is fine.”

“Yeah, TK woke up this morning. He’s been in and out ever since, but he’s doing okay. The doctor reassured us that everything looks good and there are no further complications,” Owen continues. “Carlos is in there with him.”

Andrea looks into the room through the glass and smiles when she sees TK awake, facing Carlos and talking to him. Carlos has the softest look on his face, his hand holding TK’s and he chuckles at something TK says. Her heart swells with so much joy at seeing how happy her son is.

“They’re moving TK to a regular room soon,” Owen adds, joining her. “He can have more than two visitors at a time.”

TK is moved less than an hour later. He’s sitting up in bed, Carlos on the chair next to him, Owen on the chair on his other side and Andrea sitting on the foot of the bed.

“It’s great to see you awake, Tyler,” Andrea says, giving TK’s leg a gentle squeeze over the blanket.

Owen smiles at Andrea’s use of the name to address TK directly. 

“You’ve also regained some color,” she adds.

Carlos kisses TK’s cheek when he notices the blush painting his face, adding even more color to his skin.

“Thank you, ma’am,” TK replies, his voice now stronger.

“We’re gonna have you back on your feet in no time, amor,” Andrea promises, the same loving wide smile on her face. 

Owen and Andrea stay for a while, before leaving Carlos and TK. Andrea having to run some errands, and Owen decides to stop by the firehouse now that TK is awake, doing better and in great hands with Carlos.

“Get ready for my mom to spoil you in every way,” Carlos tells TK once they’re alone. “I’m pretty sure those errands she mentioned have something to do with that.”

TK chuckles softly, making sure not to jostle too much so he doesn’t hurt his side. “I take it it’s a Reyes thing, spoiling the people you care about.”

“And love,” Carlos adds. “Absolutely.” 

TK smiles.

“Food, lots of food,” Carlos says. “My mom believes food can heal everything. You’ll experience that first hand.” 

“I can’t wait.”

It’s really been a delight and source of happiness for Carlos when he thinks about how quickly his parents had taken to liking TK. He’s already being integrated into the family, and it brings Carlos so much joy to witness it happening. It’s one of the things he longed for the most. He was a little surprised when his mother stopped to visit; he knew she was there to support him the previous day, but today was clearly about seeing TK. He really can’t explain in words just how much it means to him to see his mother embracing TK this way. And speaking of his parents…

“My dad asked about you,” Carlos speaks. “He texted earlier, he’s glad you’re doing better and he told me to pass on well wishes.”

TK’s face breaks into a wide grin. He, too, is so very grateful about Carlos’s parents acceptance of him. 

Carlos sighs.“I was just so worried, Ty. One moment you were standing up straight and the next you were tumbling to the ground and…”

“Hey. Hey, babe, I’m here,” TK quickly says.

Carlos nods. “I know. And I know our jobs are dangerous and it’s not easy, but I can’t lose you. And I almost did.” 

“You know I can’t promise anything,” TK says slowly, “just like I know you can’t promise anything, either. But you know what I can promise? That I’ll always fight to come back to you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Carlos kisses TK’s temple. “I’ll always fight to come back to you, too.”

TK reaches out, cupping Carlos’s face and brushing away a stray tear with his thumb. Carlos leans into TK’s palm and then presses a kiss there.

“Come here,” TK whispers.

Carlos doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves, getting closer to TK and eventually closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. 

The kiss is not heated or intense, it’s a simple press of lips together; a kiss filled with reassurance, filled with promise and love, filled with comfort. And it’s perfect.

“I love you,” TK whispers when they pull apart.

Carlos touches his forehead to TK’s and closes his eyes. “I love you, too, Tiger.” 

And there it is. Carlos inhales, feeling the pieces of his heart mending together as the scent that is all TK embraces him.


End file.
